1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a process unit therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known electrophotographic image forming apparatus, e.g., a laser printer, a process unit transfers a toner image onto a sheet fed from a feed tray, and a fixing unit thermally fixes the transferred toner image onto the sheet. Then the sheet having the toner image thereon is discharged onto a discharge tray. The process unit, the fixing unit, and the discharge tray are disposed above the feed tray and arranged from the rear toward the front in this order, thereby making the apparatus flat and compact in a height direction thereof. The process unit comprises a photosensitive drum and a toner storage which are arranged along a front-rear direction.
In such an apparatus, the process unit may occupy a relatively large amount of space above the feed tray and may leave only a relatively small amount of space above the feed tray to the discharge tray.